User blog:Mysterypine/OCs That Have Been Adopted (For an Archive and So I Don't Reuse Ideas)
Leaf That Twirls in The Breeze (Leaf) Adopted by: Gossamer Changes Made: N/A Clan: The Tribe of Rushing Water Rank: Prey Hunter To-Be Gender: Female Description: She is a short-furred, light gray she-cat with dusty brown paws and a matching tail tip. She has slighly too big ears, a dark gray nose, and green eyes. Her paw pads are tough, her claws are sharp, and her legs are made for running and jumping. Her hearing is above average. Personality: She tends to be on the nervous side, making her quite jumpy, which can often be a disadvantage when she's out hunting. Her nerves tend to effect her dreams sometimes, often resulting in nightmares and leaving her to sit awake in the night, alone, waiting until she can finally get back to sleep. Brief Backstory: Her parents died when she was very young, which is part of what caused her nerves, since she, as far as she remembers, never really had anybody to care for her and soothe her when she was afraid. When she became a To-Be, her nerves got even worse because now her tribemates would be depending her. Other: She often tries to hide her fears from her tribemates, worried they wouldn't understand and would exile her for not being able to do her job properly. - Heatherfall Adopted by: Gossamer Changes Made: N/A Clan: Wind Rank: Queen Gender: Female Description: She's a cream-colored, long-tailed she-cat with slightly darker stripes and bright orange eyes. Her fur is very, very soft and her ears are extremely fluffy. Personality: She's kind and sweet most of the time, but she has been known to have the occasional mean streak and when she has one of those, it's bad. She usually feels bad afterwards, unless who the cat it was directed at really deserved it, but by the time the guilt sets in, it's usually too late to apologize. Brief Backstory: She's lived a pretty average life. Her mother, Beeheart, was recently killed in battle, so she still grieves for her and regrets that she won't be there when her kits are born. Other: Her mate's name is Breezerunner (also in WindClan) and her kits are due in a moon. - Twinkle Adopted by: Dawnheart The SkyWing-NightWing Changes Made: Member of SkyClan, Really Short Claws Instead of None Clan: N/A Rank: Kittypet Gender: Female Description: She's a beautiful blue point siamese with pretty azure eyes and a light gray nose. She's been declawed, making it so she can't defend herself or hunt very well, but the fact that she doesn't have claws to get snagged on things makes it easy for her to sneak around, which she uses to her fill advantage. Personality: She's quite smart for a kittypet, some may even say she's smarter than a lot of Clan cats. She's believes she can communicate animals of different species and know that's true of dogs, as she's learned from interacting with her housemate, Rufus the boxer. She gathers information quickly and once it's in her head, it almost never leaves. Brief Backstory: She was born at a siamese rescue after her mother was found as a stray. When she was old enough to leave her mom, she was adopted by her current owners. At their house, she quickly bonded with Rufus, who was just a puppy at the time and they quickly learned to communicate with each other. She's still quite young, but has learned a lot in her time there. Other: She's unsure where her need to keep learning comes from, since she's met a lot of kittypets who are just fine with knowing what they currently know, but she's happy to be different. She sometimes wonders if her father was a Clan cat or a rogue, someone who would need smarts and survival instincts to survive, but that is one question she may never get an answer to. Her house is near Clan territory, so sometimes she likes to go near the border and see what's going on. - Nettle Adopted by: The-Lonely-Owl Changes Made: N/A Clan: N/A Rank: Loner/Kit Gender: Male Description: He is a small, spiky-furred kit with a dark gray pelt and light gray color points. His eyes are bright green and the tips of his ears are white. Personality: He's a very kind and caring kit, which he probably got from his adoptive father, Snakestrike. He's started learning about herbs and loves each and every one of his training sessions. He'll soon start to work on hunting, which he can't wait to do. He's very excitable and curious, as most kits are. Brief Backstory: He was born just outside of ShadowClan territory. His parents disappeared shortly after his birth and are believed to be dead, but that's not certain. He's currently being raised by a kind old loner named Muffin and, whenever he can come, Snakestrike. Other: N/A - Snowdust Adopted by: Dawnheart The SkyWing-NightWing Changes Made: Member of RiverClan Clan: Thunder Rank: Warrior Gender: Female Description: She is a fairly tall, light gray she-cat with a dusting of white down her back starting at the top of her head and ending at the base of her tail that makes it appear as though she's been snowed on. Her paws and tail tip are white as well. Her eyes are bright silver, her nose is dark gray, and her whiskers are longer than those of the average ThunderClan cat. Personality: She is a bit of a quiet loner. While she is loyal to her Clan and doesn't mind going on patrols and working with others, she prefers to spend her time alone with her thoughts. However, don't let her quiet demeanor fool you, in battle, she will fight fiercely to protect her Clanmates. Brief Backstory: She was born as an only kit to a fairly quiet and shy mother named Amberlight and a father she never met because he was taken by twolegs before she was born. His name was Leafstone. She had a pretty normal apprenticeship, which ended fairly recently, with her Warrior Ceremony having been only a moon ago. Other: Sometimes, even though she doesn't think she could ever really leave her Clan, she wonders if she could ever find her father if she could just work up the courage to try. - Fox Adopted by: A Random Warrior Changes Made: Fur Color Changed to Red-Orange Clan: Blood Rank: Young Cat Gender: Male Description: He looks like Dog, but with dark gray fur and reddish-brown ears instead of black fur and regular brown ears. His claws are slightly shorter, but just as sharp. Personality: He's a lot calmer and more friendly than Dog and most BloodClan cats in general. Due to the Clan's violent nature, he's seen as weak and whispers can be heard from pretty much all the cats of Bloodclan that he will be put into the rank of Servant if he doesn't shape up. Brief Backstory: Same as Dog. Other: Brother of Dog. Category:Blog posts